Rockman X: Brave Heart Pretty Cure!
Rockman X: Brave Heart Pretty Cure! (ロックマンエックス: ブレプハートプリキュア! Rokkuman Ekkusu Bureppu Hato Purikyua!?) is the second season and fourth incarnation of the Pretty Cure series by Iwamoto Yoshihiro, premiering on February 1, 2006, replacing Lovely Hunter Pretty Cure 5! on its initial timeslot. The series initially focuses on three Maverick Hunter Cures, Rockman X, Zero and Axl, who transform into Cure Floral, Cure Blizzard, and Cure Twinkle, respectively. Their mission is to defend this world and the magic worlds from Sigma's Army. Midway through the season, a fourth Cure is introduced: Carly, who transforms into Cure Symphony. The season's motifs include elements, clovers, card suits, Maverick Hunter and happiness. Character Pretty Cure/Platinum Cure The Cures of Brave Heart receive a special upgrade during the series, known as their "Platinum Suits" form * Rockman X (ロックマンエックス''Rokkuman Ekkusu''?): X is the first robot to possess sophisticated technology and behavioral adaptation, based on the last design of Dr. Light. Dr. Cain, the scientist who found him, was never able to fully analyze X's internal systems and system code. Despite this, Cain was able to replicate X's general architecture, making X the precursor to each and every Reploid brought into production. This makes him the proverbial 'father' of the Reploids. Though X and Zero are technically not Reploids, as they are the first of their kind, they are known as Reploids to reduce confusion His Alter Ego is Cure Floral * Zero (ゼロ?): Zero is one of the three main characters of the Mega Man X series, the main protagonist of the Mega Man Zero series, and an important supporting character in the Mega Man ZX series as the Biometal Model Z. He is the successor of Bass and the greatest creation of Doctor Albert W. Wily. A high ranking Maverick Hunter in the X'' series, and a legendary freedom fighter in the ''Zero series, he's a die hard warrior who doesn't hesitate to take action. However, behind his cold and emotionless attitude lies a wounded soul his alter ego is Cure Blizzard * Axl (アクセル Akuseru?): Axl is a playable character from the Mega Man X series. He is a prototype of the new generation Reploids with the unique ability to mimic the external and internal characteristics of anyone he encounters. Axl has held important roles in two of the games he has appeared in so far, effectively making him the third playable protagonist of the Mega Man X ''series alongside Mega Man X and Zero his alter ego is '''Cure Twinkle' * Carly (カルリー Karuri): Carly is a fast-paced, action loving Reploid girl who's the fastest runner at her Maverick Hunter team. On a track team, she wants to be in the Olympics, and maybe even participate in driving races her alter ego is Cure Symphony Transformation Speech '''All: '''Change Pretty Cure! Beat Up! '''Cure Floral: '''The pink heart is the symbol of love. freshly-picked, Cure Floral! '''Cure Blizzard: '''The blue heart is the symbol of hope. freshly-gathered, Cure Blizzard! '''Cure Twinkle: '''The yellow heart is the sign of prayers. freshly-harvested, Cure Twinkle! '''Cure Symphony: '''The crimson heart is the proof of happiness. freshly-ripened, Cure Symphony! '''Cure Floral: '''Let's '''All: '''Pretty Cure! Item * Category:Fan Series